Heart
by trie rake-chan
Summary: "A-apa! Dia bungsu Uchiha? Tidak mungkin.../ Aku tidak mau tou-san, kaa-san!" Pindah ke wattpad, jika berkenan lihat di wattpad ya cerita2ku
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** ¤ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heart**

Heart bab 1 [EDITED]

Sreett...

Sebuah cipratan air sehabis hujan tadi, kini mengenai baju pemuda yang tengah menuntun sepedanya santai. Celana yang tadinya putih bersih kini bercorak warna coklat karena terkena air tanah.

Wajah pemuda yang tadinya santai kini rahangnya agak menegang karena meredam kekesalan. Wajahnya kini menoleh -menatap sebuah mobil audi R8 putih yang didalamnya terdapat perempuan-perempuan centil yang tengah mengikik ria.

Sedikit digesernya frame kacamata hitam tebalnya untuk lebih melihat siapakah perempuan-perempuan yang pagi-pagi sudah usil mengerjainya.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun! _Pagi-pagi kok sudah kotor. Apalagi ini masih hari Senin. Kau tidak mencuci baju dan celanamu, ya? Ihh, jorok banget!" ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah muda jijik. Tangan putihnya tampak menutup kedua lubang hidungnya -seakan-akan pemuda di depanbya itu sangatlah bau.

"Kau benar, Saki! Mungkin dia memang tidak pernah mencuci bajunya. Lihat! Celananya saja kumal begitu! Dasar pembawa kuman!" ledek gadis lain yang berambut blonde. Mata _aquamarine_-nya memincing tak suka ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Iya, _Pig! _Kau benar! Mungkin dia tidak punya uang untuk me-_loundry _bajunya! Atau di rumahnya tidak ada air, sehingga tidak sanggup untuk mencuci?" ledek Sakura yang diikuti sebuah tawa cekikikan dari sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya diam. Kepalanya mulai ia tolehkan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya -meninggalkan para perempuan yang menurutnya menyebalkan tersebut. Tak digubrisnya teriakan-teriakan sang perempuan yang tengah kesal karena perkataannya tak digubris.

Sreett...

"Oops, _sorry, _Sasuke-_kun! _Aku benar-benar tak sengaja!" ucap Sakura yang diakhiri dengan senyuman memuakkan di wajah ayunya.

Lagi-lagi cipratan air itu kembali melekat di celana dan baju Sasuke. Rahangnya kembali mengeras. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Ingin rasanya ia mencaci maki para perempuan menyebalkan tersebut. Tapi, ditahannya mati-matian kekesalan tersebut karena ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan perempuan yang merupakan primadona sekolah.

"Haha, Sasuke-_kun! _Mendingan kau ganti bajumu! Nanti aku tidak suka lagi lho, padamu! Haha, cuihh!" ucap Sakura yang lagi-lagi meledek Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam. Hatinya benar-benar perih -ingin sekali ia melontarkan kata-kata kasar yang sudah terkumpul di kerongkongannya. Seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi kini telah diinjak-injak oleh gadis ingusan yang menurutnya sangat manja itu.

"Awas saja, Haruno!" ucap Sasuke lirih ketika melihat mobil audi R8 putih yang sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

* * *

Krieeet...

Suara pintu yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka lebar. Sontak mata semua siswa-siswi yang tadinya tengah melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing kini tertuju dengan sesosok makhluk yang tengah melangkah masuk menuju tempat duduknya.

Nafas semua siswa-siswi tertahan karena mereka tahu sebentar lagi akan ada kegiatan yang akan dipertontonkan oleh makhluk berjenis pria itu.

Krieett...

Suara kursi digeser -tanda ia sudah duduk di bangkunya. Mata onyxnya yang tertutup kacamata hitam tebalnya kini menatap tak suka kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang bercumbu mesra dengan kekasihnya di hadapannya. 'Merusak pemandangan saja!' batinnya lirih.

Tak sengaja, sebuah mata jade yang hampir sama dengan gadis itu menangkap penglihatan sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau iri dengan kami, hah?" ucap sang pemuda yang sudah melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang asyiknya bercumbu dengan Garaa -sang kekasih- mendelik tak suka karena Garaa menghentikan ciumannya secara tiba-tiba. Tangan putihnya masih menggantung dikedua sisi leher Garaa. Begitupun duduknya -ia masih setia duduk di pangkuan Garaa.

Meskipun di kelas, sepasang kekasih itu sama sekali tak enggan dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka sama sekali tak malu ketika berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya geli, jijik, maupun ada yang berpikiran hal itu biasa saja.

"Cih, tak pernah aku berpikiran picik seperti itu!" jawab Sasuke datar.

Jade milik Garaa berkilat tajam.

"Benarkah? Kau belum pernah melakukan ini, kan?" ucap Garaa yang kemudian tangannya bergeral menyentuh hal intim yang dimiliki Sakura.

"Ahhh..." desah Sakura ketika payudaranya dipijat pelan oleh Garaa.

Sasuke hanya biasa saja. Tak ada raut wajah terkejut ataupun memerah di wajahnya. Reaksi Sasuke benar-benar tak terpikirkan oleh Garaa.

'Cih, Sabaku! Memang kau pikir aku belum mahir melakukan semua itu! Dadar bodoh!' batinnya lirih yang menimbulkan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Murahan!" ucap Sasuke lirih yang kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang tengah menatapnya geram. Semua murid yang mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke membeliakkan matanya seketika. 'Berani sekali si cupu itu!' bisik-bisik sebagian murid yang mendengarnya.

"Sialan! Lepas Garaa! Aku mau buat perhitungan dengannya!" ucap Sakura penuh tekanan. Dirinya yang seorang primadona begitu emosi ketika Sasuke -sang pemuda cupu- berani mengucapkan satu hal yang melukai harga dirinya.

"Tidak usah, Saki! Biarkan saja dia!" ucap Garaa yang mendesah pelan. Tapi, ia tak seikitpun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menyusul Sakura-nya. Ia berpikir dan yakin bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja walaupun ia tak ada disampingnya.

"Dasar, Haruno!" ucapnya pelan.

Semua siswa-siswi yang melihat hal tersebut tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mereka semua ingin sekali melihat pertengkaran yang akan dilakukan Sakura -sebut saja mem-_bully_ seorang Sasuke. Tapi, sebuah suara berat sukses menghentikan aksi mereka yang mulai mendekati pintu.

"Sekali kalian keluar dari garis pintu itu! Kalian semua akan menjadi bulananku di sekolah ini!" ucap suara berat yang tak lain adalah suara dari pangeran KHS itu -Garaa.

Mereka yang mendapatkan ultimatum langsung dari Garaa tak berani berkutik dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

* * *

Braakk...

Pintu atap dibanting keras. Tetapi, hal itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi keberadaan sang pemuda yang sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu berdiri di pagar pembatas pagar. Suara derap langkah kaki kasar mulai terdengar di telinga sang pemuda -Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, heh! Cepat tarik kembali kata-katamu itu! Dasar cupu!" erang Sakura mendorong kasar bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu akhirnya menghadap Sakura lurus.

Wajahnya yang datar kini maju mendekati wajah Sakura yang tampak memerah karena marah. Sakura yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Sasuke dapat merasakan deru nafas Sasuke di mukanya. Emeraldnya menyusup masuk -memperhatikan onyx tajam yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata tebal yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kau murahan, Haruno!" desis Sasuke tajam, kejam, dan dingin.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ¤ Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heart**

Heart bab 2

DEG

"Apa katamu? Aku murahan?" teriak Sakura di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapat teriakan keras dari Sakura hanya mendengus pelan dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura.

"Hn. Kau mu-ra-han, nona Haruno!" kata Sasuke yang kini berbalik membelakangi Sakura -menghadap hamparan kota yang terlihat dari atap sekolah yang dipijakinya.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu, cupu? Berani sekali kau sekarang denganku, hah!" timpal Sakura yang mendorong kasar bahu Sasuke untuk memaksanya menghadap ke arahnya.

"Buat apa? Toh, itu semua benar, kan?" kata Sasuke datar dengan wajah tenang yang selama ini dimilikinya.

Selama setahun ini sejak ia sekelas dengan Sakura, Sasuke cukup sabar. Sudah banyak puluhan bahkan ratusan _bully_-an yang dilakukan gadis dihadapannya ini kepadanya. Selama itu, ia tak pernah melawan ataupun memberontak. Tapi kali ini, kesabarannya sudah habis.

Seorang Uchiha yang dulunya selalu dipuja bahkan dihormati kini diinjak-injak harga dirinya oleh gadis ingusan yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan.

Andai gadis itu tahu kalau dia seorang Uchiha, pasti perempuan itu tak akan berani mem_bully_-nya. Dirinya yakin, jika ia menunjukkan identitasnya, gadis dihadapannya ini pasti akan mengejar-ngejar dirinya dengan mata yang berseri-seri ria seperti ia melihat pangeran berkuda putihnya.

'Cih, mudah ditebak!' pikirnya sombong.

Sasuke -sang Uchiha bungsu- terpaksa menyamarkan identitasnya karena ingin hidup tenang. Tapi nyatanya, rencananya sia-sia. Bukan kehidupan tenang yang ia dapatkan melainkan suatu hal yang korban-korbannya dulu pernah rasakan.

Ya, pem_bully_-an.

Dulu, waktu dia duduk di bangku SMP, ia menjadi orang yang populer di kalangan remaja seusianya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan auranya yang memikat membuat ia menjadi pangeran sekolahnya dulu. Hampir setiap hari, ia dikerubungi dan mendapatkan hadiah yang menurutnya menjijikkan dari para fansnya yang mayoritas perempuan itu. Setiap ia melangkah, ia sama sekali tak mendapat kebebasan.

Tak si rumah.

Tak di sekolah.

Semuanya sama.

Ia ingin sekali menghirup udara kebebasan. Dan pernah terlintas ia ingin menjadikan dirinya seperti ini. Ya, semuanya sudah terkabul. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia harus berusaha lagi tuk bersabar.

Lulus SMP, ia mulai pindah bersama orang tuanya. Karena tuntutan kerja sang ayah yang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter dan harus dipindahtugaskan ke luar kota, akhirnya ia terpaksa harus ikut karena ia tak mungkin tinggal di kota Amegakure yang ia yakini ia tidak mempunyai sanak saudara disana.

Ya, dia dulu tinggal di Amegakure dan sekarang ia menetap tetap di Konoha.

Dulu, ia suka sekali mem_bully_ orang-orang yang menurutnya mengganggu dan penakut. Melihat ketakutan yang dipancarkan dari wajah orang-orang yang di_bully-_nya itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

Bersama Naruto -sahabat dari kecilnya, ia melakukannya dengan senang hati. Sahabatnya itu begitu sama dengan dirinya. Hanya berawal dari keluarga, mereka menjadi badungan seperti itu.

Tapi, Sasuke pernah berpikir. Mungkin ini semua adalah karma. Dulu perbuatan yang dilakukannya kini dilakukan oleh Sakura. Dirinya kini merasakan apa yang dirasakan korban-korbanya.

'Ternyata tidak mengenakkan,' begitulah pikirnya.

Dan sekarang, ia tidak akan menuruti semua perkataan yang dikatakan oleh gadis di depannya itu.

"Dengar ya, cupu! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja karena hal ini! Akan kupastikan kau akan menyembah -memohon kepadaku karena perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan itu!" desis Sakura yang tengah mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke kuat.

"Buktikan, kalau kau bisa!" timpal Sasuke lirih sambil menatap intens emerald Sakura.

Dengan seringai yang dulu selalu ditunjukkannya, kini ia memunculkannya kembali di hadapan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Cih!" umpat Sakura kasar dan melepaskan genggaman kasarnya pada kerah Sasuke. Sakura begitu muak dengan culun yang satu itu! Berani sekali dia sekarang!

"Awas ya, cupu!" teriak Sakura yang mendorong bahu Sasuke kasar sampai-sampai Sasukrme berhasil menggeser kakinya mundur beberapa langkah.

Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya dengan bantingan pintu kasar. Dirinya kemudian mendecih pelan.

'Haruno! Cih!'

* * *

Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya dalam tenang. Beberapa pandangan, menusuknya tajam. Berbagai pandangan 'berani sekali kau ini!' juga ia dapatkan hampir di penjuru penghuni kelas XII A itu.

Ketika akan duduk di bangkunya, sebuah kaki tiba-tiba menjulang di hadapannya. Untung dengan sigap ia bisa menghindarinya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia sudah jatuh terjerembab di lantai yang dipijakinya itu. Sedikit melirik, ternyata Sang Pangeran KHS-lah yang telah melakukannya. Disampingnya, sang primadona tengah menyeringai licik.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, ia akhirnya melangkahi kaki tersebut dan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursinya.

Sebentar lagi, guru ter_killer _di sekolahnya akan masuk. Ia tak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan dua makhluk di hadapannya. Bisa-bisa, urusannya semakin runyam.

"Ohayou..."

Tiba-tiba pintu terjeblak lebar. Menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang sudah terkenal sejak dulunya di sekolah itu karena kekejamannya -bukan kejam lebih tepatnya guru galak plus sangar.

"Ohayou, _sensei!_" ucap mereka serempak.

Tubuh-tubuh yang tadinya rileks kini terlihat menegang karena gugup. Suara-suara kecil yang tadi berbaur menjadi satu kini hilang tak berbekas.

"Kumpulkan tugas yang kemarin! Sasuke, ambil buku mereka semua!" kata sang _sensei _-Orochimaru- selaku guru matematika ter_killer _mereka.

Sasuke yang merupakan asisten Orochimaru a.k.a murid kesayangannya pun bangkit berdiri. Diambilnya satu per satu buku yang telah berisikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan Orochimaru-sensei.

Ketika akan mengambil buku Sakura. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan buku tugasnya di dekat kakinya. Sontak perlakuan Sakura membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"Ambil, cupu!" ucap Sakura santai.

Lama Sasuke berdiri. Sang guru pun sudah memanggilnya -tanda tak sabar karena menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung memberikan buku-buku tugas murid-muridnya.

Dengan setengah hati, Sasuke akhirnya menunduk -mengambil buku Sakura.

"Ingat, cupu! Kau akan lebih menunduk dan mencium kakiku lain kali. Ini belum seberapa!" bisik Sakura diiringi seringai dari Garaa yang sudah duduk di samping jendela -tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati Sakura.

" Kita lihat saja nanti, Haruno! Siapa yang akan mencium kaki siapa? Aku atau kau!" timpal Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik menuju meja Orochimaru-_sensei._

Sakura sedikit meringis dan kemudian menyeringai kecil.

'Menarik,' pikirnya.

Dan dengan hal itulah, kini bendera perang mereka kibarkan berdua.

**TBC**

**Saki_ Ini udah lanjut. Tapi kalau masalah panjang, aku nggak bisa . gomene..**

**Rara_ ini udah lanjut XD**

**NN_yah, mau gimana lagi. Itu udah menjadi bagian alurnya. Hehe**

**Laler_bzzzt! Bzbzbzbt... XD**

**Nggak tahu bahasa kamu aku.. hhh**

**UchiHaruno Misaki_Ini udah lanjut. JFY kapan ya? Udah aku buat sih, tinggal publish. Doain aja ya biar bisa update JFY. Hehe. **

**Ok. Terima kasih atas revieuw, fav, dan follow kalian. Maaf kalau ceritaku kurang memuaskan.**

**Sign, **

**Trie rake-chan :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto** ¤ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heart**

**SasuSaku always**

**DLDR!**

"Breeet..."

Suara sobekan terdengar jelas di kedua telinga gadis yang saling duduk membelakangi. Awalnya, gadis berambut pirang yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya itu biasa saja. Tak menaruh rasa curiga pada gadis di belakangnya. Tetapi, setelah ia kembali mendengar suara sobekan kedua, mau tak mau kepala berhelaian pirang itu menoleh juga.

Mata aquamarine-nya melebar -memelototi sahabatnya yang kini menghadap ke arahnya. "Apa-apaan kau, Jidat? OMG, boneka babiku..." ucap sang gadis yang kini memunguti kaki-kaki bonekanya yang sudah terlepas dari tempatnya.

Hampir saja air mata menitik dari mata aquamarine-nya jika saja ia tak ingat kondisi sahabatnya saat ini yang sedang kesal. Bisa-bisa boneka yang ia punya habis di tangan 'monster' Sakura ini.

"Aku tahu kau sedang kesal! Tapi jangan bonekaku juga dong yang menjadi korbannya!" protes Ino kepada Sakura. Ino buru-buru menyingkirkan semua bonekanya dari jangkauan Sakura. Ia tak mau boneka-boneka miliknya, semuanya ludes di tangan monster cantik itu.

"Kau tak tahu Ino! Aku ingin sekali mencekik lehernya dan menendang pantatnya sekaligus melakban bibirnya yang sudah kelewat batas itu!" ucap Sakura dengan emosi yang telah memuncak. Boneka yang telah hilang kedua kakinya itu ia remas sekencang-kencangnya.

Ino yang melihat nasib boneka yang berada di tangan Sakura hanya bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya, boneka itu sudah acak-acakan hampir tak berbentuk babi lagi.

"Ok, Sakura. Tenang! Aku mempunyai ide untuk membalas kekesalanmu itu. Besok, kita minta bantuan Garaa dan Sai-kun untuk melakukannya. Kau tenang saja, Saki!" bujuk Ino yang kini tengah menyeringai membayangkan rencana yang menurutnya cemerlang itu telah tersusun rapi di otaknya.

Sakura hanya mengedip-edipkan kelopak matanya cepat. Ia sangat tahu jika rencana Ino ini pasti cemerlang. Mata emeraldnya kini berkilat tajam. 'Tunggu pembalasanku, Sasuke!' batinnya tertawa puas.

* * *

"Tadaima..." ucap Sakura ketika memasuki mansion megahnya. Matanya kini mengedar -mencari para pelayannya yang biasanya berjalan berseliweran di mansion itu. Tapi, hari ini ia sama sekali tak melihat satupun para pelayan itu disini. Salam yang biasa ia ucapkan pun kini tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Bingung dengan keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling ruangan. Pelan tapi pasti, telinganya kini tengah mendengarkan beberapa suara yang berasal dari ruang tengah mansion tersebut.

Kaki jenjang yang masih berbalutkan sepatu putihnya kisn mendekat ke ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya dari jauh, para pelayannya kini tengah berjajar rapi di belakang sofa yang tengah diduduki oleh beberapa orang itu.

"Ayame-san," panggil Sakura lirih setelah berada di belakang salah satu pelayannya. Tapi, tampaknya Sakura salah panggil. Ayame yang memang pada dasarnya orang yang mudah terkejut kini berteriak mengucapkan nama nona mudanya itu. Sontak para pelayan dan orang-orang penting yang sedang duduk di sofa itu menoleh ke arah Ayame. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang menjadi tersangka utama hanya meringis pelan. Bibir ranumnya terbuka dan mengucapkan 'gomene' lirih yang masih di dengar oleh semua orang yang ada disana.

"Saku-chan, kau sudah pulang?" ucap wanita berambut kuning yang merupakan Kaa-san Sakura yang kini menghampiri Sakura dan menggiringnya menuju sofa -bergabung dengan beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya -dalam artian akrab.

Matanya mengedar -menatap satu per satu orang yang berada di hadapannya. Emeraldnya memincing, laki-laki muda berambut panjang ini benar-benar mengingatnya pada seseorang. Tapi siapa? Ah, entahlah.

"Ini Sakura, Mebuki-chan? Cantik sekali," ucap seorang wanita berumur mungkin menginjak kepala empat tetapi masih cantik. Sakura mengamati paras wanita itu. 'Benar-benar anggun," pikirnya dalam.

"Ok, Sakura. Kenalkan, ini merupakan keluarga kolega bisnis Tou-san. Mereka merupakan keluarga Uchiha. Kau pasti sudah pernah mendengarnya, kan?" ucap sang kepala keluarga Haruno yang duduk di sofa tunggal seberang Sakura duduk.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Siapa sih yang tak kenal dengan marga Uchiha. Marga yang telah digadang-gadang dan dikenal oleh seantero dunia sejak kepemimpinan Uchiha Fugaku yang telah memegang beberapa relasi penting bagi usaha bisnisnya, baik untuk yang nasional maupun yang internasional.

Lelaki dengan paras tegas yang tengah duduk di seberang ayahnya itu juga merupakan pebisnis handal yang tak hanya memegang satu perusahaan tapi lebih. Ditambah dengan putranya, Itachi. Yang sudah mampu membantu sang ayah mengurus perusahaan ketika masih sekolah. Membayangkan jika Sakura berada di posisinya hanya membuat gadis itu bergidik. Bagaimana bisa , Itachi menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan dokumen-dokumen yang pasti membuat otaknya ruwet. Hah, pasti memusingkan.

"Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri. Senyum manis mengakhiri perkenalan gadis itu. Tiga orang yang duduk disitu tersenyum simpul. Tampaknya, mereka benar-benar menyukai gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura kembali duduk di samping ibunya. Wajahnya menunduk, ia tampak begitu canggung di tempat itu. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menuju kamar kesayangannya dan tidur.

"Gomen, kaa-san. Saki ingin ke atas. Boleh,kan?" ucap Sakura lirih. Takut-takut, ia menatap wajah ibunya. Ia sadar, ia begitu tidak sopan. Tetapi, ia benar-benar merasa canggung.

"Sebentar, Saki. Ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan bersama. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan datang," ucap Kizashi yang kini menatap Sakura -menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar.

'Dia? Apa maksud tou-san?' pikirnya bingung. Untuk apa Sakura dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan bisnis mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah direncanakan kedua kepala keluarga tersebut? Semakin Sakura berpikir, semakin pusing kepala merah mudanya.

TING...TONG...

"Ah, pasti itu dia!" ucap Mikoto antusias. Senyumnya mengembang. Ternyata yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Satu pelayan beranjak dari tempatnya, bermaksud untuk menjemput sang tamu.

Tap...tap...tap...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lantai marmer hitam itu. Sakura hanya diam. Dirinya terlalu malas untuk melengokkan kepalanya. Padahal orang-orang disekitarnya menoleh untuk menatap sang tamu.

"Sasu..." ucap Mikoto menghampiri seseorang yang dipanggil Sasu itu. Tampaknya wanita itu tengah melepas rindu dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Sasu itu -didengar dari suara melembutnya.

"Sakura, kenalkan dia putra kami, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap tegas kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku. Mendengar kata Sasuke, mata Sakura melebar. 'Sasuke? Uchiha? Bukan Sasuke yang cupu itu, kan?' pikirnya bingung.

Dengan pelan, Sakura medongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke samping -menatap seseorang yang dalam hatinya berteriak 'semoga bukan Sasuke yang cupu itu.' Emeraldnya melebar dan bibirnya terbuka seperti ikan koi tatkala mengetahui pemuda tersebut.

"Dia calon tunanganmu, Sakura." ucap jelas Kizashi yang terdengar nyata di telinga Sakura.

"Dia calon tunanganmu, Sasuke." ucap persis Fugaku kepada Sasuke.

Jderrr..

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Sakura hanya megap-megap tak berdaya. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya menutup kelopak matanya pasrah.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto** ® **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heart**

**SasuSaku always**

**DLDR!**

Sakura mengguling-gulingkan badannya tak tentu arah di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya yang lentik setiap saat mengepal. Pikirannya melayang dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi sore.

"Sasuke brengsek! Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia menerima pertunangan itu! Brengsek kau cupu, brengsek!" teriaknya sambil mencengkeram rambutnya yang kini sudah kusut tak beraturan.

_"Sasuke, apa kau menerima pertunangan ini?_ " _tanya Fugaku jii-san kepada Sasuke._

_Jangan, kumohon jangan cupu!_

_"Hn, aku menerimanya!" ucapnya telak yang kini masih berdengung-dengung_ _di_ _telinga Sakura._

_"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Fugaku jii-san balik kepada Sakura._

_Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, ayahnya sudah memotong ucapannya terlebih dulu._

_"Pasti Sakura juga menerimanya Fugaku. Tenang saja," ucap Tou-san yang membuatku kesal setengah mati._

Argghh! Napasnya kini memburu. Bantal yang biasa tertata apik di ranjangnya itu kini sudah bertebaran kemana-mana.

Cklekk...

Suara pintu terbuka. Sontak mata emerald itu bergulir mengikuti arah pandang ke arah pintu.

"Ya ampun, Saki! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamarmu ini! Benar-benar kau ini!" omel seorang perempuan yang ternyata ibunya.

"Kaa-san, Saki tidak mau pertunangan itu! Pokoknya, Saki minta pertunangan itu dibatalkan!" teriak Sakura pada ibunya yang kini tengah memunguti bantal beraneka bentuk milik Sakura.

"Saki, semua itu sudah keputusan tou-chan, sayang! Sasuke saja setuju, kok! Kenapa kamu tidak?" ucap kaa-san lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sakura setelah duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura.

Sakura pun bergeser - menempatkan kepalanya dipangkuan sang ibu. Mata emeraldnya mentap ke atas -tepat dimata sang ibu.

"Tapi, kaa-san! Saki sudah mempunyai kekasih. Lagipula, Saki masih terlalu muda untuk terikat dalam sebuah hubungan serius. Saki kan masih ingin bersenang-senang menikmati masa muda seperti teman-teman Saki lainnya, kaa-san!" ucap Sakura memelas.

"Kaa-san tahu, Saki. Tapi, cobalah untuk menerima semua ini. Kaa-san yakin, kamu akan bahagia dengan pilihan kami. Kaa-san sangat yakin, Saki!" jelas Mebuki lembut.

"Tapi..."

"Sttt...kau hanya perlu mencoba, okay!" elus Mebuki terakhir kalinya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Apakah benar aku hanya perlu mencoba? Tapi, bagaimana dengan Gaara? Arggghhh...!"

* * *

"Sakura, kenapa hari ini kau murung? Apa ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan kemarin?" tanya Shion kepada Sakura yang kini hanya mengaduk -aduk jus strowberry-nya. Pasalnya, sahabat pirang satunya ini kemarin tidak masuk dan sangat penasaran, kenapa sahabat gulalinya itu murung tak jelas. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan.

"Hn," jawab Sakura judes.

"Ino, memangnya kemarin ada kejadian apa sih? Kenapa Saki hari ini begitu murung?" bisik Shion kepada Ino yang tengah asyik dengan gadget-nya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Hih, kau ini masa tidak tahu. Jangan bohong, Ino!" tegas Shion kepada Ino. Ino yang diinterogasi Shion hanya memelototkan matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Shion. Oh iya, kemarin itu Saki marah-marah sama si cupu. Seperti biasanya lah! Tapi kemarin itu, si cupu berani menentang Sakura, Shion sayang," bisik Ino lirih -takut didengar Sakura.

" Jangan membenci Sasuke, Saki! Nanti, bisa-bisa kau malah jatuh cinta dengannya!" omong Shion keras. Mata mutiaranya kini tertuju pada Sakura -tak sabar ingin melihat reaksi yang akan diberikan Sakura. Inopun segera mencubit lengan Shion keras yang diakhiri pekikan tajam dari Shion.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" desis Ino tajam.

**Sakura POV**

"Jangan membenci Sasuke, Saki! Nanti, bisa-bisa kau malah jatuh cinta dengannya!"

'Apa-apaan, kata-kata itu? Tidak mungkin! Jijik sekali aku jatuh cinta kepada pemuda itu! Tak sudi aku!' pikirku marah.

Langsung saja aku menoleh ke samping -ke arah Ino dan Shion. "Apa katamu? Jatuh cinta? Pada si cupu? Jangan harap Shion!" ucapku yang langsung berdiri meninggalkan mereka di meja kantin.

Jatuh cinta pada si cupu? Menggelikan!

**TBC**

**Makasih teman-teman atas rev, fav, dan fol-nya. Maaf, nggak bisa bales satu-satu. Maaf yak,,,,  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Maaff bukan update...

Saya selaku author dengan akun trie rakechan ini meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan fic-fic trie di Ffn ini. Bukan tanpa alasan saya melakukan hal tsb. Saya sanfat sulit sekali mengupdate terutama menulis di ffn ini. Makanya, sekarang saya pindah ke wattpad. Temukan saya di trieRakechan dan trierakechan17. Terima kasih teman2 yang telah menyupport saya selama ini.


End file.
